


By Chance {bughead}

by riverofthedale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Love, Lust, Passion, Riverdale, Romance, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverofthedale/pseuds/riverofthedale
Summary: When Betty Cooper flees from her unsafe home, onto the Southside and collapses, she's found by Jughead Jones, member of the Southside Serpents.He intends to let her go when she needs, but soon, they both find that they don't want to leave each other. Ever again.





	By Chance {bughead}

**Author's Note:**

> mature themes!
> 
> check out my insta: bugheadsdad

"Betty!" Shrill screaming from the front door of Betty Cooper's house set her off running faster, her feet hitting the sidewalk harder than ever. With the pastel pink walls of her life painted in her mind, she tried to throw it away, her mother, her sister, her father, everything. She turned a corner and slammed into Archie Andrews, who protested and shouted for her. "Betty!" Echoing in her brain. It hurt. It hurt. _Shut up!_ She wanted to scream at her thoughts. The crystal windows of suburban life passed by her, at inhuman pace, knocking her dizzy with hatred. Why is she so perfect to everyone?

Her nails curled and dug into her palms, when she found herself at Pop's. It was full inside, and Veronica was there. Her porcelain face through the window sent a pang of pain through her body, and she ran again. Away, away from it all, across the copper train tracks of the Northside and onto her mother's old home, the Southside. Empty.

Emptiness, deserted. Lonely. She heaved and gasped for air, in the abandoned alley outside a tattoo parlour. Her back felt harsh and cold against the brick. A small sigh of emotion slipped from her throat, and she set off jogging again. To clear Betty Cooper's mind, you needed a brainwash machine. Thoughts swelled and loomed forever in her brain, she had to be perfect, but her mind wasn't. The next thing she took in, was her feet moving again, and her eyes catching a yellow and blue sign that read:

'Sunnyside Trailer Park'.

She was far into the Southside now, and she was definitely about to cause some trouble. Her legs wobbled beneath her, she felt faint and dizzy from her memories of what Alice Cooper had done with her brother. Death. Dead. Stranger. Headache. A loud motorbike engine started close by. Without thought, she stumbled towards the sound, barely catching sight of a black haired boy atop a black motorbike staring at her, with what she'd describe as 'heart eyes'. He leaps up, as Betty falls, and she passes out.

♥♥♥

Betty woke up in a foreign place, and she panicked instantly. Her body jolted, and she was thrown off the comfy couch. A yelp escapes her lips as two strong arms grab her tightly in place. "Hey, hey!" Her eyes locked with the stranger's ocean coloured eyes. They softened for a second, and his fingers twitched, to caress her comfortingly, but the boy did not move. A moment of silence passed over the couple, as they just stared at each other. "How are you feeling?" He finally spoke, his voice low and tempting.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You don't remember?" He asks, before helping her sit upright. "This is Sunnyside Trailer Park, on the Southside. You don't look like you're from here."

"I-I'm not." She admits, before palming her head and swaying heavily. The boy gives her a glass of water, and offers a small smile. She drains the glass of liquid and becomes suspicious again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jughead."

"Jughead?" Betty asks, a weak, but coy smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes. Jughead Jones the Third. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Betty." His hand extends and brushes her cheek gently, at which she widens her eyes and watches Jughead. 

"You still had dirt on you from where you fell. I didn't want to touch you while you were asleep." He admits. Betty looks down at herself and sees dust across her pastel pink scallop necked jumper and pale jeans. 

"I'm filthy. I can't go... go home and get anything..."

"Why not?" Jughead asks, his face thick with emotion, mainly concern.

"My mother. My... she... brought this stranger into our home... he..." Betty struggled incredibly for words, as a tear managed to make its appearance across her pale skin. Jughead gripped her arm comfortingly. "He killed this man. I don't even know who he was... why he was there... My..."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything else." Betty looked across the room where she currently was: A large wooden coffee table was situated between her and another identical couch, a TV was precariously balanced on a side table in front of the furniture, on her left was a small kitchen, clean and fresh, and a corridor was probably where the bedroom was. Or bedrooms. The door was shut, but beamed a small amount of light onto the carpeted floor. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"I'll just catch a motel room...-" Betty was about to keep talking, when Jughead interrupted.

"Stay here. I'll keep you safe." He said, with no funniness about his features. She couldn't help but admire his face, his body, and the leather jacket that was now draped across him. He was gorgeous. Jughead smirked, a kind one, but looked away for a second. "Let me get you some food while you make up your mind. I've got takeout I was about to eat." That was the delicious smell that did haunt her senses.

*

He stood up, and Betty watched him move, catching the symbol on his back. 'Southside Serpents'.

Her heartbeat quickened in excitement of talking to a member. "Are you a Serpent?" She couldn't see his face from where she was.

"Yes... Why?" His voice had hardened slightly.

"I just think it's... cool to see a member. Sorry." She apologised, feeling guilty. He made his appearance again from the kitchen.

"It's okay, weirdo." He jokes, putting the bag of takeout on the coffee table and handing Betty a box. "You're lucky, by the way. One, if I didn't see you, I don't know what would have happened, two, I don't ever share my food willingly. So..."

"Thank you, Jughead."

"You're welcome."

They ate in pleasant silence, only the sound of clattering cutlery and moving food could be heard, other than the motorbikes and cars outside. A few loud noises echoed up the side of the trailer that they were sat on, and Jughead perked up. 

"Shit, sorry, my friends-" There was a loud bang on the door.

"Just get it, Jughead. It's okay." Betty said, finishing her mouthful of chow mein. Jughead stood up and answered the door, at which three people entered. A girl with pink highlights, a tall and attractive boy, and another guy with caramel skin. The girl frowned, but offered a confused smile at the blonde on the couch.

"Guys, this is... my room-mate, Betty." The girl steps forward with a larger smile now, and extends her hand confidently.

"Toni. Topaz." 

Betty gives her a short nod, and a smile, while shaking her hand. The two men are leant against the counter. "She's pretty, huh, Jones. Sweet Pea." He says, taking Betty's hand and kissing it. She's taken aback by the gesture, and finds herself flustered. "Aw, cute." 

" _Wow_ , Sweet Pea, you always know how to get under my skin, huh. Sorry, guys. Can't go Wyrm today, got business to sort with Betts." They all nodded to me, the last quiet boy introducing himself as Fangs, and they left. "Sorry about Sweet Pea, Betty, I-"

"He seems cute." She says, finishing her box of food.

"Huh." Jughead says, slumping on the couch. "There's my bed you can have, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Absolutely not!" Betty demands, crossing her arms. Jughead grumbles before waving it off. "Just... just-"

"Why don't we share the bed?" He exclaims, to find an easy solution.

"I... I don't mind." She decides, before asking him a question. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Seriously? Seventeen and this hot? Betty thought, when she realises she's spoken out loud. Her cheeks flush and she turns away, cursing herself. "Yes. Anyway..."

"It's getting late, I don't have-"

"Have this." Jughead disappears for a few moments, into the unseen corridor and comes back out with an 'S' shirt and boxers.

"Oh..." Betty finds it hard to rid herself of the blush she had got. "O-okay." He leads her through to the bedroom, which is clean and smells of delicious masculinity. Betty stands awkwardly for a minute, before Jughead speaks.

"Just change, I'll turn around." He does so, and Betty slowly takes off the jumper she's wearing, replacing it with the amazingly musky shirt and her jeans with boxers. 

"I'm uh... I'm done." She watches him carefully take her figure in, seeing the emotions flash across his guarded eyes, when suddenly, he takes off his shirt without warning. Betty looks away instinctively, and turns around.

"Come on, Betts, you're going to see this for a pretty long time." He jokes, enticing Betty to turn around again, as he jumps into the bed. Betty follows, but pushes herself as far away as possible. It's cold, though, and she can't stop shivering. Jughead senses her uncomfortableness. "Come here." He speaks, at which Betty shuffles forwards. Jughead, feeling as if this were meant to be, wraps her in his body heat. Betty relaxes, and finds herself almost instantly in a Serpent dreamworld

*.

**Author's Note:**

> mature themes!
> 
> you have been warned...


End file.
